The Wager
by GlitterBug19
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi compete to see who can hold off in the bedroom the longest!
1. Chapter 1

Sunday 6th July 11.35 pm

It was a barmy summer's night there was a nice cool breeze winding its way through the air keeping the inhabitants of Tokyo at a comfortable temperature for once during the heat wave. But things were getting a little sweaty in the Shindou/Uesugi household.

"For God's sake Eiri! Could you stop pawing me for two seconds" yelled an exasperated Shuichi who was struggling to keep his pyjama bottoms up while batting away his overzealous boyfriend's hands. "I'm, trying to talk you!" he yelled again seeing no other solution he grabbed the pillow from above his head and whacked Yuki's golden crown with it,

"Hey! What the fu-…" said Eiri "That hurt you little punk!" Rubbing his throbbing temple he climbed off Shuichi and onto his own side of the bed.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't stop and I wanted talk to you" said Shuichi pulling up his pyjama bottoms for the last time.

"You wanna talk I wanna fuck. I say the person with most upper body strength wins" said Eiri pulling a cigarette out of what seemed like thin air. Shuichi watched his lover light up the stick and take a long drag.

"But that's just it you always wanna make love"

"Fuck" corrected Eiri

Ignoring Eiri's retort Shuichi continued "I just wanted to talk to you for once! I'm tired! I've had along day I just wanted to talk then fall asleep holding you _not_ my own ankles" Eiri responded by blowing smoke rings into Shuichi's pouting face.

"Oh come on you like it" said Eiri putting his arm round Shuichi's shoulders. He realised that if he didn't show at least a little bit of compassion Shuichi wouldn't turn around and bend over anytime soon.

"Well of course I do" said Shuichi his resolve weakening as he snuggled into Eiri's embrace "Just not all time a relationship should be based on something more than sex"

Eiri inwardly groaned he couldn't have this conversation again. Shuichi was always going on about this fictional entity that was with them, their _relationship. _Dear God why couldn't Shuichi just focus on them and not this three legged pair of pyjama's that seem to follow them everywhere!

"Look I'm just trying to express myself…" purred Eiri while slowly slipping his hand between Shuichi's legs.

Shuichi yelped "Oh my God! Have you even heard a word I said! Oh well I guess I can't really blame you, you have no self control" surrendering Shuichi lay back and opened his legs.

"Excuse me?" barked Eiri pulling his arms away and sitting up "_I_ have no self control?"

"Well yeah. Yuki I'm usually just in the door and you've got me staring at the ceiling"

"You're the one who opens his legs"

"Like I have any choice! You're a freaking octopus when you're horny! Its amazing after all these years I can still walk!"

Yeah that is pretty amazing thought Eiri, "I have self control"

Shuichi sniggered "yeah right you couldn't go one day without sex"

"Neither could you, you may whine and whimper but it's not me that screams the place down when we're getting down"

"Getting down? You been watching MTV again?"

"Shut it"

"Alright" said Shuichi a smirk forming on his face "Prove it"

"Prove what? That I can go without sex for a day?"

"Five days"

"What?"

"I thought you had self control?" Shuichi mocked, oh boy he was enjoying this switch in power "Lets say until after midnight on Friday"

"Ok what do you classify as sex?"

Shuichi's eyes narrowed "Don't try and Bill Clinton your way out of this I'm talking no blow jobs, no hand jobs"

"What about kissing?"

"I guess kissing is OK and hugging" Shuichi smiled and Eiri secretly smirked this was gonna be easy there's no way Shuichi could hold out for a whole working week.

"Ok deal midnight on Friday you said?" said Eiri preparing to turn over and go to sleep.

"Wait a minute we need to lay some more ground rules like no manipulation£

"Like I would" said Eiri insulted

"Oh give over Uesugi I know you too well you'd come out the bedrrom wearing a black leather thong if it meant you would win a bet"

_Leather thong? _

"Rule number three no…" he mimed a back and forth gesture with his left hand.

"What?" said Eiri knowing full well what Shuichi was saying but enjoying the prospect of embarrassing Shuichi too much.

"You _know? _No touching yourself"

"You mean know jerking off, masturbating, taking care of number one that sort of thing?"

"Yes" said Shuichi going bright red.

"Ok that sounds doable what do I get when I win"

"If! What do you want?"

"You being my personal slave for a full week. You are to do whatever I want at home, in bed and everywhere else" Eiri grinned from ear to ear

"Ok deal. Same goes for you if I win"

_Like you will you hot little nymphomaniac… _Eiri smirked fir the hundredth time that night and shook Shuichi's proffered hand.

Shuichi switched of the bedside lamp and snuggled down into a fitful sleep. Eiri turned over at the digital clocks glowing green numbers '12.01am'. This time tomorrow Shuichi will be on his knees begging me to take him or will have given up already and be on his knees sucking my cock. Yeah this weeks gonna be a piece of cake.

Tuesday July 7th 1.07pm

Eiri Yuki sat in his office waiting for his final chapter to print out. Been a good day so far Shuichi had gone by the time he woke up so no temptation of any morning nookie (not that he was tempted_ he_ had self control) and he had finished his manuscript.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wager – Part 2

Tuesday 7th July 6.25pm

Shuichi was glad to return home. He slipped through the front door and slipped off his trainers. "Yukiiiii!" he yelled allowing is oh-so melodious voice to resonate through the sparse apartment.

"In the kitchen" came the gruff reply. Shuichi smirked; time to put his plan into action (insert evil laughter here).

Eiri Yuki sat at the kitchen table cutting up vegetables for tonight's stir-fry. Maukie the cat sat on the opposite chair eyeing her second master curiously with her marble green eyes. Maukie had been a 21st birthday gift to Shuichi from Eiri. Eiri had picked her because she was the runt of the litter and Shuichi was well…his runt.

Because of this she was still pretty small for an adult cat. She was black and white with the biggest eyes Eiri thinks he has ever seen on a cat. She was pretty cute Eiri had to admit he just wished that Shuichi wouldn't make her wear that ridiculous bubblegum pink collar with her name printed on a diamante loaded pendant. Honestly she looked like David Bowie in cat form.

He looked up as his lover waltzed into the kitchen. He almost dropped the knife he'd been wielding as he took in the younger mans appearance.

He was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts in which the hem, hah! as if the shorts were actually big enough to have one, rid just underneath Shuichi's buttocks. Preserving his dignity. But just barely. The shirt had clearly made its excuses and left early, it was cherry red and revealed most of Shuichi's perfectly defined stomach. A lone necklace sat just above his navel.

"Hi Yuki" said Shuichi innocently then leaned to pat Maukie. 'He actually went outside dressed like that?!' thought Yuki 'Is that indecent exposure or something?' he could feel himself sweating and he knew it had nothing to do with the rising heat and if this kept up _something _else would be rising too. He turned his attention back to the little vixen and the feline

"How's my baby? How's my wittle kitykins?" Ok that's not sexy. Why does he insist on the baby talk? Even the cat looks embarrassed.

"It so hot!" complained Shuichi standing up over dramatically wiping his brow "gonna get some ice". Eiri grunted and returned to his chopping only to look up to watch Shuichi lean into the fridge to retrieve the ice cube tray. Shuichi's stuck right in the air the perfect angle to just….

No don't think like that! Chastised Eiri trying to concentrate on something else, anything else. But the gorgeous ass kept up its merciless sway as Shuichi searched. Eiri tried to remain calm (and placid) by reminding himself that there was an idiot attached to the other end of that ass. An idiot he'd very much like to fuck right here right now using whatever came handy as lubricant, probably butter.

Shuichi finally emerged from the fridge with a piece of ice which he lapped at playfully. Eiri watched as Shuichi's pink pointy tongue lapped at the lucky cube. Water droplets ran from the corners of his mouth down his chin landing on his barely there shirt creating ominous looking stains. Eiri watched for a few more minutes until Shuichi said "Gonna head for a shower, I'm all sweaty" giving his lover a quick kiss on the cheek he left the room, the evil smirk returning to his lips as soon as his back was turned.

Eiri sat dumbstruck for a few moments until he realised what his hands where doing. Oh my God he was stroking one of the carrots, in a regular back and forth motion. For fuck sake! It had only been a day and he was already molesting vegetables! "Gah!" yelled Yuki throwing his hands up in frustration causing the carrot to leap from his sensual grip and land on the floor snapping in half. Maukie got spooked by her grumpy second master's strange behaviour and jumped of her chair and scampered out the room with an indignant meow.

Yuki watched the snapped carrot lying helplessly on the tiled floor. He couldn't help but feel it was somewhat symbolic.

*************

Dinner thankfully went without incident. Though Yuki couldn't help but notice how Shuichi suck up those warm, thick noodles.

Afterwards Yuki sat alone on the couch. He picked up the remote thinking a little TV might relax him. As soon as he switched the set on it tuned into a very graphic sex scene between two characters. As soon as Eiri saw the semi naked bodies wrapped around each other like snakes and heard the over exaggerated moans he snapped the TV off. Ok no TV he didn't need to watch some hetero's fake it. Eiri paused for a second; when exactly did he become an out and proud queer? God this whole no sex thing was really messing with his head.

While Eiri was still contemplating his sexuality Shuichi walked into the room. Eiri breathed an inward sigh of relief when he saw his lover was wearing his pyjamas. White ones with a 'happy sushi' pattern no one in their right mind would find them arousing. Yuki was so relieved he even offered his lover a small smile (well a smile for Yuki).

Shuichi smiled back so wide he almost cracked his face. He jumped on the couch beside Yuki.

"Wanna watch a DVD?" asked Shuichi.

A DVD thought Yuki, good. Something nice and PG rated with no fake humping or suggestive language. Suggestive anything really. Wait did they have any movies like that? Shuichi must have some Disney's stashed somewhere…

HOLY SHIT! Eiri turned for a moment and saw the young man sitting somewhat innocently by his side or so he thought. There was a small lamp sitting on the end table by Shuichi and the vibrant light from it had turned Shuichi's seeming innocent pyjamas totally see through!

He could see every curve and bend.

Even Mr Disney couldn't save him now.

In the end Eiri wasn't even sure what DVD he watched. Though he was sure that it was Shuichi's choice. A film, probably with music and homoerotic undertones and a happy ending. Eiri spent the duration of the film on edge waiting for Shuichi to make his next movement. Which was a lot since his little lover could not keep still for any long duration of time to save him. He went up to get popcorn, then to get soda, then to go and pee, get more popcorn then some Pocky it went on. Even when he wasn't leaving his seat he was constantly shifting position, fiddling with his rings or his collar. Eiri could barely resist the temptation to tie him down just to get Shuichi to be still for two minutes (that was Eiri's excuse and he was sticking to it).

11.48pm

Eiri Yuki stood at the foot of his bed taking his watch and rings and laying the items on his drawers. He watched as Shuichi stripped off his pyjamas to reveal his Hello Kitty boxers then climb into bed. He couldn't possibly share a bed with Shuichi when they were both half naked.

He turned to their shared wardrobe and dug through it until he found his one and only pair of pyjamas. Eiri usually wore just a pair of boxers to bed like Shuichi. He had demanded Mika buy the PJ's during his brief stay at the hospital, sick of fan girl nurses drooling over his body under the paper thin hospital gown.

Mika had bought him black silk pyjamas. A good choice they covered everything but were still undeniably sexy. Eiri wouldn't want Shuichi to forget what a handsome lover he had now would he?

"You're wearing those?" Shuichi inquired watching his lover slip into the pyjamas. Shuichi hated those pyjamas they reminded him of that horrible time Yuki spent in the hospital.

"Yeah what of it?" Yuki climbed into bed grabbing his reading glasses and his book.

"Yukiiii you'll boil it's so warm tonight"

"Actually I'm a little chilly"

"You're weird"

"Coming from you brat, I won't worry too much"

Eiri found his place in the book and started reading. Shuichi shrugged and kissed his lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Night Yuki" he said before turning over and going to sleep. Eiri watched the boy it never ceased to amaze him how quickly Shuichi could fall asleep. Eiri being an insomniac Eiri tossed and turned for hours before he could get any fitful rest. But Shuichi was practically comatose as soon as his head hit the pillow. Eiri deduced this is how Shuichi must have so much energy, he was practically recharging. Maybe it would be a good idea for Shuichi to drink more coffee.

Two hours later Eiri was still awake lying in the darkness. This wasn't unusual for the writer. It was here in this purgatory that he came up with some of the ideas for his stories.

But tonight Eiri couldn't concentrate on his next 'masterpiece' he was to distracted by his paralytic lover. Shuichi's bed rumblings had caused his share of the covers to wrap there selves round his knee's. His body was nearly all exposed. He had his back to Eiri and his boxers had slid down a little revealing a tantalizing glimpse of the beginnings of his ass crevice.

Eiri couldn't take much more of this. Only his stubborn determination kept Yuki from jumping the boy. Clenching his fists Yuki was determined he would win this. Shuichi would pay and he would be damned if he wasn't going to make Shuichi do everything that was described In that '100 Sex Tips For Gay Lovers' book he'd jokingly bought and kept hidden in his desk drawer.

He needed to make his self irresistible to the moron. The problem was it had been so long since he'd had to manipulate a partner into his bed. He needed to consult with the second master of seduction. The next day he called Tatsuha.

AR: Hi again! Is it wrong I like torturing Yuki?:P Don't worry Shuichi will get his fair share too. Hope this is Ok I've been ill recently. Hope everyone has a happy holiday season!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I don't mean to bore you but as been brought to my attention that this fic is similar to another fic called 'The Bet'. I will not lie but I did read part of this fic and took inspiration from it. I do not think it qualifies as plagiarism but I could be wrong and if everyone else thinks this then I will of course delete all my stories and discontinue my work here on the site. I don't want people to think I would knowingly do that because this is a big deal to me. Let me know.

**The Wager – Part 3**

**Wednesday 8****th**** July 1:02pm**

"You're late!" chortled an amused Tatsuha taking in his older brother's flustered appearance. His slate grey trench coat hanging of his shoulders, his black shirt crumpled and the ever present cigarette dangling unceremoniously from his lips.

"Traffic" Eiri grunted throwing himself down on his seat without a hint of the natural grace he was supposed to posses.

"You're lucky you called when did" continued Tatsuha "I'm staying just around the corner from here"

Calming down Eiri had time to take in his surroundings. It was a nice mall café with low wooden tables and an abundance of long mirrors which gave the illusion of space. Eiri practically drooled spotting the desert cart. Sugar had been his only salvation for the past few days; he'd even found himself digging into Shuichi's Pocky stash. He smirked at the memory of this morning convincing the brat that he must be 'sleep eating' when Shuichi enquired about his missing confectionary.

"Guess being deprived of my beautiful body is really fucking with your head eh?" He mocked with a wink. Shuichi simply glowered and throw an empty box at him. At least the small bruise on his forehead was proof that Shuichi was starting to crack. Yuki just needed to find a way to push over the edge and onto his dick.

He gave His little brother a side ways glance he had very little faith in Tatsuha's skills. Hell, the most he'd ever entrusted Tatsuha to do was collect his dry cleaning and even than Tatsuha had brought back someone else's. A woman's at that! His excuse being: "I don't know Bro I didn't want to pry at least now you know you have my support if you ever wanna start cross dressing". Tatsuha managed to escape before Yuki rammed the dry cleaning receipt down his throat.

A

"Why are you staying in Tokyo? Dad caught you with the shrine maiden again?"

"Nah" said Tatsuha taking a gulp of his latte "I'm banging this hot older chick; she's letting me crash at her penthouse will her husbands out of town"

Eiri raised his eyebrows he had little doubt this 'older chick's' husband an extremely powerful business man who could easily and efficiently have Tatsuha castrated for keeping his wife warm for him. Thank gods for Tohma Seguachi; if it wasn't for him both he and Tatsuha would still be in hospital enjoying the delights of liquid food.

"You're a Moron" said Yuki darkly.

Tatsuha's aerobic eyebrows joined his brothers. "Is it just me or are more pissed off than usual"

Yuki did not answer. Tatsuha's eyes suddenly shone with recognition.

"I know what it is!"

"What?"

"You're not getting laid!" Many of the other patrons turned to glare at the two men.

"How did you…" Eiri hissed avoiding the glare of elderly woman from the table opposite.

"See this face" said Tatsuha holding up his spoon so that Eiri was 'fun house' reflected in it "This is the face of someone who hasn't had an orgasm this morning"

"Oh yeah like you…"

"Twice" said Tatsuha holding up the spoon in triumph

"Really"

"Yeah once with Misa and one manually" Tatsuha paused then said "See bro we have the same problem you and me"

"Problem" The only problem that he was aware his brother and he shared was there tendency to fall head over heels for loud mouth singers. And heaven knew what his singer could do with that mouth. Gah! Don't think like that!

"See we both have the same problem and you know what we're like if we don't get our… _medicine_"

Eiri couldn't help but nod in agreement he felt like a recovering alcoholic in a liquor store. What he loved, wanted and needed surrounded him but he could not satisfy his burning desire. Temptation was every where. Even looking out of the café window he saw a billboard for Bad Lucks new album featuring his lover squeezed into leather pants and jacket. His kohl lined eyes stared down at him and their message was very clear "You're gonna lose".

"What's up? Have you finally worn out Shuichi?" Tatsuha continued

Yuki glared "No actually we have a…well a bet"

"Is this kinky?" asked Tatsuha

"No of course not"

"Damn"

"He thinks I have no self control"

"Well you don't"

"I do to!" Eiri sound like petulant five year old even to his own ears.

"Oh yeah that's why you drove have way down town in this blistering heat to sit in front of me and clench so hard that you will probably never be able to be uke again!"

"Tatsuha…" Yuki said warningly clenching his fist so tightly his napkin practically turned into liquid.

"So what? You want my advice?"

Eiri sighed. So this was it he'd lost all dignity any self respecting psychiatrist would tell him to wire his flies together right about now.

He couldn't keep this up much longer. He'd spent all this morning trying to think of ways to kill time. He'd even tried to think back to his 'bachelor' days. Let's see he'd write, drink, smoke, drive his cars, and chat up girls and oh yeah HAVE SEX!

"Let the little guy win" Tatsuha's voice dragged him out of his memories. He'd been reminiscing about the time he and Shuichi had stayed in the New York Hilton and they'd discovered the mattress had a vibrating mechanism. He was at the part where they'd moved into the Jacuzzi when Tatsuha's head appeared reminding Eiri he had to give reality some face time.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered signally to the waitress for another slice of shortcake.

"Come on he gets walked all over in NG and at home you're either picking on him or penetrating him. Let him have something"

"But I'll never hear the end of it!" cried Yuki. He really wouldn't Tatsuha didn't know Shuichi like did. He was pretty sure than his idiotic lover would find a way to incorporate: 'Eiri Yuki has no self control' into a Bad Luck press release.

Tatsuha sighed he could see how desperate his brother was. He couldn't help but feel some compassion as he took in Eiri's appearance. The way his shoulders were hunched and his head bent like an adolescent who'd just caught masturbating. He also observed the way Eiri's skilled hands were tearing at the abused napkin.

"What are you aloud to do?"

Eiri released his strangle hold on the napkin "Kiss and hug"

"Well use that"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to draw a diagram? Take Shu-Chan and kiss him sexily let him feel your warm wet tongue gliding round his mouth, hold him to your strong toned body and share each others glorious body heat"

Hey wasn't he the romance novelist here? Eiri thought for a moment. All this time (all two days of it) he'd kept contact with Shu to the bare minimum fearing if he didn't he'd crumple under the feel of the boys warm skin. Could this be the answer?

********

Half an hour later the brothers parted ways. Eiri to figure out away to kill sometime before his lover returned home and Tatsuha to either be fucked within an inch of his life or to have his ass kicked all the way back to Kyoto depending on who was home.

Wednesday 8th July 9:37pm

"Yukiiii!" came Shuichi's distressed cry which was partially silenced by Eiri's tongue. They had been lying vertically on the couch Yuki on top (what's new) and making out like they hadn't done in years.

Yuki had to admit he was enjoying it. It reminded him of back when He and Shuichi first met and he had engaged the sexually inexperienced teenager in many a make out session to check whether Shuichi was actually gay or just 'experimenting'. Wow today had been a very nostalgic day for Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi sat up pushing Yuki of him and checking that all his teeth were intact. Taking a minute to catch his breath he said "You were fucking my mouth!"

"What" asked Eiri asked running a shaky hand through his hair.

"You were thrusting your tongue in and out of my mouth hard and fast"

Eiri looked shocked for a moment. The he realised he was doing that. Was this simply a case of transference? Was his tongue just doing what his dick could not?

Shuichi stood up and angrily stomped out the room as he reached the bedroom door he yelled over his shoulder "That's it no more kissing till the time is up. My gums hurt!" with that the door slammed.

On other side of the door Shuichi stood panting. He leaned against the wooden barrier grabbing the handle to support himself. He looked down to see his erection looking back up at him. Ok it was official he was horny. He couldn't let Yuki see but he also couldn't 'relieve' himself. He needed something unsexy and he needed it right now. Surveying the room he spotted one of Yuki's cook books that he had been reading last night (in an attempt to stop himself thinking about Shuichi's almost bare not that Shuichi knew this) Bingo! Thought Shuichi.

AR: Hope that wasn't too terrible. Promise it will be Shuichi's POV next.


End file.
